


My Angel From Above

by karaokegal



Series: Drabble-a-Day 2011 Project-February [10]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Drabble, F/M, Romance, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-10
Updated: 2011-10-10
Packaged: 2017-10-24 11:49:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Drabble-a-Day Project 2011-Day 40. (Posted to LJ on February 10.) Prompt from whitecollar100. Challenge #32-Chocolate. (I guarantee I DID write it from the prompt.) Beta by hllangel. Comments and concrit welcome. Spoilers for Forged Bonds and What Happens In Burma.</p>
    </blockquote>





	My Angel From Above

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble-a-Day Project 2011-Day 40. (Posted to LJ on February 10.) Prompt from whitecollar100. Challenge #32-Chocolate. (I guarantee I DID write it from the prompt.) Beta by hllangel. Comments and concrit welcome. Spoilers for Forged Bonds and What Happens In Burma.

Neal Caffrey didn’t believe in miracles.

He’d seen religion as the scam it was early on, but kept his opinion to himself in deference to his mother. As far as he was concerned, there was no difference between the Archdiocese and the circle of corruption that permeated the Fifteenth Precinct.

As a conman, he chose to have faith only in his own charm and skills. Until he fell head over heels in love and found that they weren’t enough.

When Kate showed up on his door step, Neal almost couldn’t believe it.

He’d never had a prayer come true before.


End file.
